Runaway
by YouAintSeenNothinYet
Summary: Roxanne runs away and she finds a man in a red cape who brings her to a freak show! Hopefully better then my summary! Changed the rating to K  because it doesn't look like it's gonna end up being T!
1. Intro

Intro

I didn't know where I was going, I was just running. I couldn't take it anymore. My family was to busy to pay any attention to me so they wouldn't miss me, I was the black sheep anyway. I was the black sheep because I wasn't a perfect, preppy, plastic child that my brother and sister and all the other people here were. The kids around here hate me. They torture me because I'm not like them. I'm short, I'm punk, I speak my mind, and I'm done with it all. My name is Roxanne and I'm a runaway.

**AN: Hey! Thanks for reading! I was bored so I decided to write a story! Its my first one! Reviews are nice! =) I'm working on chapter 1! She I'll get to the Cirque in the next chapter, I think it's gonna be a love story between Roxy and Evra Von! Yay! **


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Hey _Roxanne_" said my evil arch enemy Muffy and her plastic pack "your name sounds like a stripper you know."

"Yea well you look like one" I said "and btw I go but Roxy, so shut up."

I hate my school; it is just like my family and the rest of this town. All the girls were perfect and plastic and all the boys were, well, also perfect and plastic, minus the short skirts. I really don't fit in. I am short, I have bleach blond spiky shoulder length hair with black streaks that falls in my face. I wear thick dark makeup around my gray eyes that turned a reddish color when I'm mad or upset and purple when I'm happy (which isn't very often). I was black ripped shorts and a neon green tank top with black converse. I always have my iPod with me because it lets me tune out the world.

"Watch the way you talk to me freak. I'm the queen at this school and you're a little, sophomore, nothing." Muffy said and snapped her fingers, her way of telling her minions that it was time to leave. At least school was over and I could go home now.

XxXxXxXxXx

When I got home my parents were sitting on the couch as my brother and sister were telling them about their latest achievements

"I made head cheerleader, again, big surprise their right?" My older sister Samantha said. She is stunningly beautiful. She is fairly tall, with long blond hair and bright blue eyes. She was wearing a short kaki mini skirt, a pale pink polo shirt with all of the buttons opened, and a pair of high heels. "I mean why did coach even make me try out? I've been head cheerleader for 2 whole years. Did I mention that I was the only sophomore _ever_ to make head cheerleader? Why wouldn't I make it in my senior year?"

"That's wonderful dear!" said my mom, my parents are the typical overly rich parents "and how was your day Justin?" Justin is my older brother and Samantha's twin. He is very tall and he has shaggy blond hair and the same bright blue eyes as his sister does. He was wearing a red and purple football jersey and jeans.

"I made quarterback on the varsity team." He said smiling

"It looks like the twins are still on top!" Samantha said as the two did their secret handshake.

"Terrific! Now what about you Roxy? Did _you _do any thing today?" my dad asked me

"I went to school, I ate lunch, I got picked on, now I'm here… so no not really." I said

"That's because that's all you ever do" said Samantha

"Watch how you talk to me" I said getting in her face

"Well you should back up off of me shorty. Why don't you just run away?"

"Maybe I should!" I yelled at her

"Good! No one wants you hear anyway!"

"If that's the way you want it fine! I am so SICK of this family! You are all always putting me down and making me feel like I'm not good enough! I'm done! I hope y'all miss me when I'm gone because I'm leaving!" I screamed. I waited to see if anyone would tell me to stay but they didn't, so I went upstairs to my room.

XxXxXxXxXx

I can't believe that they didn't even try to stop me. I am so freaking done with all the fighting! I don't even remember the last time I got through the night with out a screaming match. You know what? I really am leaving! They can email me if they want me back. They probably won't even miss me.

XxXxXxXxXx

I grabbed my big black and neon green back pack and started stuffing it. I packed my laptop and its charger, my iPod and its charger, my cell phone and it's charger, my wallet, an extra pair of converse, a few changes or cloths, and a blanket. With all of that packed away I wrote a not to my family:

_Dear Mom, Dad, Samantha, and Justin,_

_I'm sorry. None of you tried to stop me. I said I was leaving and I'm going to fallow through. I have my laptop. Email me if you want me back. I didn't say that would make me come back, but it would let me know you miss me. _

_See you sometime,_

_Roxy_

XxXxXxXxXx

At about midnight, after all of my family had gone to bed without saying goodnight to me, I walked down stairs to leave. I grabbed a few bottles of PowerAde and a pack of beef jerky before I left. I said goodbye to my house and walked out the door.

XxXxXxXxXx

I don't know where I'm going; I guess I'll head toward the city. I can't believe I actually did it. I left. I got into the city and found a 24 hour store to sleep outside of, and I spent my first night on the street.

**AN: So I updated! I hope its good! Roxy is going to meet Crepsly in the next chapter! Good or bad tell me what you think! Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything besides my OC's**

Chapter 2

It was one of the hardest nights I had ever had. I was so scared that I was going to be kidnapped that I hardly slept all night. I heard sirens and other cars all night, and I saw some very strange people (including some women who appeared to be hookers) going to Wal-Mart in the middle of the night.

I woke up around 9:00 am and I was very hungry. So I packed up my blanket and went into the Wal-Mart. As soon as I got inside I went right to the bathroom. When I went to wash my hands I looked in the mirror and realized jut how bad I looked. I also realized that I forgot to pack a toothbrush or hair brush. I went into the store and bought my self a teal and black hair brush, a toothbrush, and some tooth paste. I went back to the bathroom, brushed my teeth, fixed my hair, and changed into my black Rolling Stones t-shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and black converse. After I got dressed I put on the little bit of make-up I had brought with me (black eyeliner pencil and black mascara) and left.

When I walked out into the parking lot it was about 10:30. I looked around and saw a McDonalds, so I decided to go get some breakfast because I was really hungry. I got a breakfast burrito and a sweet-tea and sat down to eat. When I was finished, I decided that I would spend my day at the mall, at least it was a safe place where I could people watch and find somewhere I could plug in my laptop and play some video games.

XxXxXxXxXx

When I got to the mall there was not a lot of people there. I didn't surprise me seeing on how it was a Wednesday and everyone would be at either school or work. I found a bookstore coffee shop with free wi-fi and set up my lap top. No sooner then I Had plugged in my iPod did some barista yell at me that I basically had to by a drink or get out, so I bought myself a hot chocolate and sat back down. The first thing I checked was my e-mails, desperately hoping that I had gotten one from my family. I had five messages, two junk mail that I deleted, one from my school informing me that I had miss school (as if I didn't know that right?), and one from my brother.

_Dear Roxy,_

_The family doesn't know yet. Last night I went into your room to apologies for what Samantha said, and I saw your note, so I covered for you this morning and told them that you just went to school early. You know that Sam didn't mean what she said right? She just had a bad day. Did you know she had broken up with her boyfriend that day? Anyway sis I'm not going to try and convince you to come back, because I know you don't want to. Believe me I know. I can't wait to get out of here either. I just wanted to let you know that I really do love you. You're my sister and I always want the best for you. I miss you. Can we please keep in touch? I won't tell anyone that I'm talking to you if you don't want me to; I just want to know that you're ok. Please, please, please email me back!_

_Love,_

_Justin_

I had tears in my eyes when I finished reading that. I thought he never really cared about me but apparently he did. I decided I would write him back.

_Dear Justin,_

_I love you to! I thought you never really cared about me! It wasn't just what she said to me last night, and it wasn't just her. At school I'm always picked on, and at home I feel like none of you really care about me. Had you said that you wanted me to stay I would've stayed! You're right. I'm not coming home, but we can keep in touch! But please don't tell them we are! You really are a good big brother!_

_Love,_

_Roxy_

I was so happy to know that at least someone cared about me!

For the rest of the day I just played some video games and watched TV shows and movies on Hulu. Around 7:00 I got hungry, so I decided to go get a burger at the joint in the mall. I walked up to the counter and ordered a burger and fries, but I was $2 short. I looked around and saw I man with bright orange curly hair sitting with a boy who looked around my age, so I walked up to them and asked if they had some spare change.

"Excuse me sir, I know you don't know me but I'm $2 short for my dinner could you spare some change?" I asked. He turned to look at me and I saw that he had a long scar on the side of his face.

"Of course my dear." He said pulling some money out of is wallet

"Thank you so much! But you really don't need to give me that much!" I said as he handed me a $10 dollar bill

"Do not worry about it!" he said

"Oh! Well, thank you!" I said. When I turned to walk away I heard him and the boy whispering,

"Excuse me miss," he said and I turned around "Darren here has pointed out to me that you seem to be carrying a lot of stuff, are you in any sort of trouble?" he asked me

"No, no, I'm ok, I just needed some money and I-" I was cut off by the young boy

"But then why do you have all that stuff on your back?" he asked

"Because… well… ok I ran away from home last night." I said because I couldn't come up with another excuse

"Do you need some where to go?" he said but before I could answer he continued "Maybe I should introduce myself, I am Larten Crepsly and this is my assistant Darren Shan. We are one our way back to the Cirque Du Freak. Would you like to join us?"

"What's the Cirque Du Freak?" I asked

"It's a traveling freak show!" the boy Darren answered "It's so much fun! You should come!"

"That is true. It is a traveling freak show, but it would also give you a safe place to live. Darren is right we would love to have you join us." Mr. Crepsly said "So what do you say? Would you like to come?" I looked at both of them and I thought for a minute

"I'm in!" I said with a smile. I grabbed my food and then sat down next to Darren across from Mr. Crepsly "So tell me more about this Cirque Du Freak" I said

"Well, we travel around the world performing shows. Everyone is really nice and we have a lot of fun!" Darren said

"All of that is true, but you will also have to work, we all have to pull our weight" Mr. Crepsly said. They kept talking and telling me about everyone at the Cirque. I couldn't wait to get there! After we finished eating we left the mall and started off for Cirque Du Freak, this was the first day… night? Well you get it… of the rest of my life!

"Oh and by the way," Darren said to me "stay away from Mr. Tiny if he shows up"

**AN: Yay! Chapter 2! I want to thank Kexy Kewl for reviewing and giving me advice! So whats gonna happen when they get to the Cirque? New chapter should be up soon! Review please and thankyou! =)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: The only thing I own is Roxy!**

Chapter 3

As we kept walking I was getting more and more excited! I couldn't wait to meet every one and see their acts!

"Hey I've got a question!" I said

"No Roxy we're not having a slumber party in the basement!" Darren said and Mr. Crepsley snorted a laugh

"Um not what I was gonna say but it's good to know that y'all are Kesha fans! But anyway can I ask something?"

"Yeah sure." Mr. Crepsley said

"Ok well, why are we traveling at night? I mean most people would get a hotel at night and travel during the day?"

"Well Roxy, you see, I am a vampire. I can not travel during the day because the sunlight burns my skin. Darren however is a half vampire. He can move about during the day and the sunlight does not affect him." He said as if he were discussing the weather

"Oh… so do you like sleep in a coffin and turn into a bat or anything like that? Wait, do you live forever and-" he cut me off

"Yes I sleep in a coffin. No I can not turn into a bat or any other animal; I can not turn into smoke either. No I do not live forever, but I do only age one year for every 10 years I live. No I am not indestructible, far from it actually; I am just stronger and harder to kill than a human. And last but not least, no I do not sparkle. Does that answer all of your questions?"

"Yes sir!" I said with a smile "So how far are we from the Cirque? I want to be able to get a little bit of sleep before I have to get up for the day." I laughed to myself at my joke

"We are only about two miles from the Cirque, we shall be there well before sun up! You should be able to get a few hours in before your 9:00 AM wake up." he said

"Oh, cool!" I said

"Yes we usually get up around 8:00 but because we were traveling all night we can sleep in a little. Then you will have to go and talk to Mr. Tall. Then you will have chores." Darren said

"Oh… um ok sounds good!" I say and go back to thinking about how much fun I'm going to have at the Cirque.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Here we are!' Mr. Crepsley said

"Home sweet cirque!" Darren said

"Roxy you go with Darren, he will show you to the tent where you will be staying with him and Evra. Good day! I shall see you two tomorrow night!" he said and went off to his tent

"It's this way." Darren said and motioned for me to fallow him

When I walked into the tent I saw three hammocks set up.

"Huh, Mr. Tall must've known you were coming… I've always wondered how he did that. Yo. Evra. Get up. We got a new girl." Darren said as he hit the lump under the blanket on the only full hammock.

"Shut up Darren I'm trying to- wait- did you say new girl?" he asked

"Yes now get up you need to meet her"

"Hi!" I said. He rolled out of bed and I saw that he was all green and scaly. He had yellow/green hair and beautiful eyes. He was tall, and he didn't have a shirt on so I could see that he was muscular.

"Hey I'm Evra. Wow. You're pretty. Uh… sorry… I mean… I… uh… well I have foot in mouth disease, and I'm half asleep so that makes it worse and… Hi, I'm Evra, the snake boy!" He said, well, babbled

"It's ok! No ones really ever called me pretty before! Back where I come from its like Barbie land, and I don't exactly fit in. Oh and your not so bad your self snake boy! I'm Roxanne by the way, but everyone calls me Roxy!"

"Hey can we just get some sleep now?" Darren asked

"Yea, night! See you in the morning!" I said as I fell into my hammock. After about five minutes I heard Evra whisper to Darren

"Hey, she's pretty right?"

"Yea, she is, why?"

"Do you want her?"

"Not really, why?"

"Can I have her?"

"Go for it Evra!" I fell asleep knowing that I was going to have a good time at this place!

XxXxXxXxXx

The next morning when I got up, Evra and Darren were already awake and talking

"Hey! You ready for breakfast?" Darren said

"Yes! I am SO hungry!" I laughed

"Well go get dressed and then come with us!" Evra said. I went digging in my backpack and picked out a neon green tutu skirt, black lace leggings, neon pink t-shirt that said "Famous for a day, only in LA" in green and my neon green high tops. I looked at my hair in the mirror and it looked a mess

"I know this is going to sound stupid but do either of you have a hair straighter?" I asked

"Actually, yes I do!" said Evra pulling one out of his trunk

"Awesome! Thanks!" I said. I went back to the mirror and straightened my hair so that it looked fairly spiky and put my usual make-up on.

"Ok I'm ready!" I said as I walked out of the little, well I guess you could call it a bathroom, I have no idea how they got a small shower, a running toilet and electricity into a tent, but I just accepted it and was grateful not to have to use an out house!

"Cool! Let's go!" Evra said pulling me by the wrist out of the tent.

XxXxXxXxXx

When we got to the breakfast circle I could see that there were a lot of people. One by one they all came and introduced themselves to me. There was a man with two bellies who told me who could eat anything, a women who could make a beard grow in and out of her face and it couldn't be cut by anything (not even a chainsaw!), there was a women with big strong teeth that could bight through a steel pipe, there was the skinniest man I'd ever seen, oh and there was this guy who walked on his hands and beet me in a race, on his hands. Then there was Cormac Limbs, he asked me to bight down really hard on his little finger so I did. When I bit down the finger came off in my mouth!

"Holy crap! I'm so sorry!" I said spitting out the finger

"No, no! It's ok! Here look at my hand!" he laughed. I looked down and right where I bit through his finger, there was a new one growing!

"That's amazing!" I said "How the hell did you do that?"

"Well I don't actually know! I've always been a really fast healer (as you can see) and then one day I got a little accident at work and chopped my finger off and it grew back like that! Now if you want to see something really cool go get a saw and cut off my arm!"

"Cormac stop, I think she wants to go eat breakfast." Darren said

"Ok I guess it can wait until the show tonight!" he said and then Evra, Darren, and I want to get breakfast. The food was really good! We all sat on log benches around a bonfire and talked.

"I wish I had brought more cloths" I said to the boys "I only have a few things, and I don't have any money to by new stuff."

"You should go see Truska. She has tons of cloths for everyone in the Cirque." Darren said

"Or you can see if Mr. Tall will give you some money and you could go shopping" Evra said

"Don't tell her that stupid! Then we'd have to go with her!"

"Oh… um… I mean you should go see Truska!"

"Ok I'll do that later!" I said as we finished up our breakfast and put our plates to be washed

"Now you have to go talk to Mr. Tall!" Ever said "Come with me I'll show you how to get there!" I fallowed him to the biggest tent on the camp site. I knocked on the door and I very, very tall man opened it

"Roxanne, I am Mr. Tall. It is so nice to meet you! Come in! Let us talk." He said

"Hello Mr. Tall! You don't have to call me Roxanne, everyone calls my Roxy! It's nice to meet you to!" I said as I walked into his tent. I sat on a couch and Evra sat next to me.

"Evra you do not need to stay. Go find Darren and help him with setting up for the show tonight!" He said

"Ok." Evra said not sounding very happy

"How was your night Roxy?"

"It was great!" I said

"So let me see your abilities! I want to put you in the show!"

"My what? Oh no, I don't have any special abilities! I thought I was just going to work back stage or as a greeter or something like that!"

"You mean you don't know? Roxy you have some very special abilities!"

**AN: OOOHHH! What will her special abilities be? Review and give me some ideas! **


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Roxy have you ever noticed that things around you move by them selves?" Mr. Tall asked me

"Well, yea, things used to move in my room when I was mad, but I always thought my house was haunted…"

"No Roxy, you are telekinetic."

"SHOOT! NO WAY! THAT'S AWESOME!"

"That is not all," he said as he pulled a lighter out of nowhere and lit it "Roxy, move this flame" I did as he told me and concentrated on the flame. I couldn't believe my eyes when it moved! "Very good!" He said "Now try and take it from me. With your mind pull the flame off of the lighter and put it in your hand." I concentrated and pulled the flame into my hand

"Wow! How did you know I could do that?" I asked him

"Oh it's just something I picked up." he winked at me "Now I want you to conjure the fire." He said putting the lighter away."

"Um, ok, I'll try…" I said. I concentrated as hard as I could and a small flame formed in my hand "Oh my God! I really do have powers!" I screamed

"That you do! Now you are going to be in the show alright?"

"Yes of course I will!"

"I will not make you perform tonight but you will perform in our next show the night after next. I advise you practice and come up with a routine."

"Ok! I'm so excited! Thank you so much for telling me this!" I said as I walked out of his tent. As soon as he couldn't see me I started jumping and running back to my tent to tell the boys about my powers. As I was running I crashed into someone "Ow! Oh hey Evra!" I said as he helped me up off the ground "Guess what I just found out! I'm telekinetic! Oh and pyrokinetic! I'm so excited! I'm not in the show tonight but I'm in the next one so I have to practice my routine!" I said so fast that I didn't have time to breath

"Ok slow down! Breath, breath! Ok what happened?" I conjured a fire ball in my hand "Wow that's awesome!" He smiled

"And that's not all I can do! Watch!" I made some leaves that were on the ground swirl around me

"Cool!" He said

"I'm not going to be in the show tonight, but I will be in the next show! Evra I'm so excited!" I squealed

"Aw I'm excited for you!" he said pulling me into a big bare hug "Lets go find Darren and tell him!"

"Ok!" I said "After that can you take me to Truska's tent so that I can get some new cloths?"

"Yeah sure!"

"What are we talking about?" Darren said as he walked up to us

"Oh hey Darren! We were just about to come find you! I have great news!" I said

"What… oh wait let me guess… you two are together?" he laughed at us

"No! She just ran into me and I helped her up and then she told me her news and I gave her a hug! Innocent I swear!" Evra said kind of freaking out

"Chill bro! I was just joking!"

"Oh… well… So Roxy has some big news!"

"Um… ok then… But anyway watch this!" I said and conjured a fireball

"Wow" he said

"And that's not all! I can also do this" I said making the same leaves swirl around me "Mr. Tall said that I won't be in tonight's show but I'm going to be in the next one!"

"Hey good for you!" Darren said "I can't wait to see your act!"

"Thanks Darren! Now Evra you said you would show me where Truska's tent is"

"Yeah, yeah I'll take you. See you later Darren!" Evra picked me up and threw me over his shoulder

"If you fart I will kill you." I said and he laughed

XxXxXxXxXx

"Hey Truska! I brought someone who needs cloths!"

"Ahh I see. I like your style new girl!" the women said with an accent that I couldn't quite place "I think I have just what you need!" She went away for a few minutes and she came back with a whole trunk full of cloths "I think this will do you for now!" she said. I opened the trunk and looked at the cloths. They we're so amazing! I love all of them!

"Thank you so much! These are beautiful!" I said and I gave her a hug

"No problem! I love doing the cloths for everyone!" Evra helped me carry my new trunk to our tent, and then everyone had to get ready for the show.

XxXxXxXxXx

That night I got to watch the show from back stage. I loved everyone's acts and I was so excited to be in it!

After the show I hugged everyone and told them all how good they did

"Mr. Crepsley!" I called him "I didn't get a chance to tell you before the show, but I'm telekinetic and I can control fire! I get to be in the next show!"

"That is wonderful Miss Roxy! I expect that your act will be terrific!"

"Thanks! By the way, how did you control Madame Octa like that? Is the flute magical?"

"No, it is not. I control her with my mind, the flute is only to distract the audience."

"Oh, cool! Well I'll see you later!" I said and skipped off to my tent

XxXxXxXxXx

When I go back to my tent there was no one there so I decided to practice controlling my fire. I conjured up a small fireball and then I made it grow. I also tried making it into shapes, which was really fun! As I was practicing, Darren and Evra walked in.

"So how'd you like the show?" Darren asked

"It was awesome! I can't wait to be in it!"

"So how's the act coming?" Evra asked

"The fire is good, but I haven't worked with the telekinesis yet."

"Cool! Can I see some?"

"Um, yea sure!" I said and I conjured some fire in the shape of a shooting star

"Awesome!" They both said at the same time

"Well I'm really tired. Crepsley put me through a tough training session today. Night guys!" Darren said as he got a pair of PJ's out of a trunk and walking into the little bathroom to change

"Night Darren!" Evra said

"Yeah good night!" I said "Hey Evra, um, will you come for a walk with me? I want to talk to you."

"Oh, yeah sure. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, just come with me." We walked outside and started walking towards the camp fire

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Well, do you like me?"

"Yeah who doesn't? If someone is bothering you let me know and I'll-"

"No, no, Evra, no one's bothering me! I meant do you like, like me."

"Oh, well, yeah, I do. Why?"

"Because last night I heard you telling Darren that you like me and then when Darren was joking about us being together you kind of freaked out a little bit. I wanted to see if you would admit it to me."

"Oh. So, do you like _me_?" I asked timidly

"Yes" I said smiling at him

"You do? I mean, great! That's awesome! So what do we do now?" He asked

"Well we can start with a hug!" I said and when we stood up from the log we were sitting on he pulled me into another big bare hug like he did earlier.

"We should go back to our tent now, we have to get up early tomorrow." He said and he held my hand all the way back to out tent.

Darren's POV

I knew it! I knew those two were up to something! Why else would she want to "talk to him"? They like eachother!

Roxy's POV

When I got back to the tent I sat down on my hammock and opened my laptop. 1 new message.

**AN: Thankyou to everyone who suggested powers for Roxy! And thankyou to everyone who reviewd! And thank you to Kexy Kewl for giving me writing advice! Y'all aer all awesome! Next chapter should be up fairly soon!**


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Roxy and her brother are mine. Thats all. Sadly I own nothing else in this story.**

Chapter 5

_Roxy! How could you ever think I don't care about you! You my little sister and I love you! I only didn't stop her right then because I was so shocked at what she had said. That's why I was coming to your room. I was going to talk you into staying, but then I found your note and you had left already. I told the family about the not I found. Sam didn't seem to upset. Mom and dad were upset, but then dad left for work and mom went to play tennis, they have such short attention spans! So who was picking on you at school? I want to get them expelled for making your life hell! I figured you wouldn't come home, but I just want to know that you're safe and taken care of. I'll send you anything you need if you give me an address of maybe a hotel or somewhere you can stay for a few minutes! Anyway, stay safe and don't get in any fights!_

_Love and miss you!_

_Justin_

I could feel tears forming in my eyes. I guess Justin was the only one who actually cared about what happened to me.

"What's that?" Evra said sitting down next to me

"My laptop?"

"No, I mean what's on your laptop?"

"An email from my older brother. The only person back home who cares about me."

"I care about you." He said putting his arms around me

"Yea but you weren't with me back home!"

"Tell me what happened. Like why did you leave?"

"You don't want to know that"

"Yes I do"

"No you really don't"

"As soon as I was born and my parents saw that I wasn't normal. They gave me away. I was adopted by an evil man who put me in a cage and made me feel like an unloved freak show attraction. People paid to come and laugh at me. Then Mr. Tall found me when I was 4, killed my owner, and brought me here to the cirque. I've been here for 13 years and I couldn't be happier!"

"Wow, that's awful! I'm glad you're safe now!"

"Now you tell me about you!"

"Ugh fine! Were I live, everyone is rich and well have you seen the movie Mean Girls?"

"Sadly, yes I have."

"Well my whole town was a bunch of plastics, the kids and the adults. Because I'm not 6'3", preppy, and a plastic slut, I didn't fit in and I was picked on by almost everyone and I had no friends. One night after I had had a really hard day I got into a huge fight with my older sister Samantha and she told me to leave and when I said I would, no one stopped me. So I packed up the few things I could and took off. The next day I went to a coffee shop and went on my laptop and saw that I had an email from my brother and that's when I found out that he cared about me, but I told him that I still wasn't coming back home. Later that day I went to get some dinner and I was short a few dollars and I saw Mr. Crepsley and Darren and asked them if they could help me out a little and then they brought me here and I feel more loved than ever!"

"Why would anyone want to pick on you? You're so sweet!"

"Because like I said, I was different."

"Well no one will pick on you're here."

"I know." I smiled and hugged Evra "Now let me email my brother back."

"But that means I have to leave you" he said frowning at me

"Evra your hammock is five feet away."

"Alright, alright I'll go." He said as he got off of my hammock. I stood up and gave him a hug "Um can I kiss you now?" he asked

"I think I would be ok with that!" I giggled. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he held on to my waist and he kissed me. "Ok Evra, I really need to write back to my brother now and you really need to get some sleep!" I said still holding on to him

"Ok. Good night." He said giving me one more squeeze, and then he went and collapsed into his hammock, and I wrote back to my brother

_Wow, I guess you re the only one who really cares. If you got everyone who was picking on me at school expelled there would be no one left lol! Anyway, I'm safe! I found these wonderful people! I'm at a freak show called the Cirque Du Freak and the people here are so nice! I only spent one night on the street and then Mr. Crepsley and his assistant Darren found me and brought me back here! Then the owner of the Cirque told me that I'm telekinetic and pyrokenitic! It so awesome! Oh and I met this boy, he's 16, his name is Evra, he's half snake and we're dating! I'll ask Mr. Tall (the owner) I there is anyway you can send me stuff (he's kind of magic so I'm sure there is!) because I would love if you would send me care packages! Haha!_

_Love and miss you!_

_Roxy_

I hit send and off my message went! I looked at my phone and it was almost 2:00 AM so I decided to get some sleep.

XxXxXxXx

"Roxy, Rooooxxyyyy. ROXY!" Evra yelled at me and I screamed and fell off my bed. "Oh good you're awake!"

"Yeah good whatever, now what do you want?"

"Whoa babe, no need to be nasty!"

"Sorry, I'm just tired."

"Ok well anyway get up and get ready! We have to pack up to go to our next stop!" He said. I looked up t him, he was wearing a black "Daytona Beach Bike Week" t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans, and his yellow-green hair was falling in his face.

"Ok let me go get ready." I said as a sat up. I went to the bathroom and pulled on a pair of dark blue jeans, a skin tight tie-dye t-shirt, and black converse. I did my hair and make-up and went to find Evra.

XxXxXxXx

When I walked out to the breakfast area I found Darren and Evra sitting on a log eating breakfast, so I grabbed a plate and went over to them

"Hey boys!" I said sitting down next to Evra

"Hey!" Evra said as he put his arm around my waist and kissed me on the cheek

"If y'all ever start making out in front of me, I will make fun of you. Just a warning." Darren said

"Ah children how are you this morning?" Mr. Tall asked as he walked up to us

"We're good! How are you?" Darren responded

"I am good!" He said "Now have you told Roxy how today is going to work? She has never been with us on a pack up day!"

"No, we were going to do that after breakfast."

"Ok then, have a good day!" He said walking away from us

"So what _are_ we going to have to do?" I asked

"Well," Evra said "we basically clean up our tent and pack up all of our stuff and put it by the van we will be riding in. Then we help everyone break down tents and everything and we load the vans with everything except the bags and trunks because we need those for the show. There will be one tent left up with a curtain down the middle and one side is for the girls and one side is for the boys. Then we will put on the show, break down the dressing room tent after everyone had changer into road cloths and then we load every ones bags and trunks and we take off!"

"Wow, that's a lot!" I said "Wait who's driving?"

"Well, Mr. Tall because he's the leader and he knows where we're going, he'll drive the big van with most of the freaks on it. Then Mr. C will drive because he stays up all night anyway, he'll drive the van with Truska and Darren and all the luggage. Rhamus will be the last driver because he can drink more coke and coffee then the others, so he'll drive the equipment truck."

"Oh, ok, well then lets go break down some tents!"

**AN: So what do you think? Roxy is going to preform her ac in the next chapter! Yay! I think I might bring in and OC for Darren, but I'm not sure about that yet! Anyway y'all would be the most amazing people on earth if you reviewed!**


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was the day of the show and I was laying on my bed listening to my iPod.

"Whatcha listening to?" Evra asked me.

"God Love Her by Toby Keith"

"Oh I know that song! It's fun to play on my guitar! So are you ready for the show tonight?" He asked me as he up his arms around my waist. Everything had been cleaned up and broken down, and we were standing outside the make shift dressing room. 1 hour until show time.

"Yeah… nervous but ready!" I said

"Don't worry, you'll do fine!" He said and leaned down to kiss me

"Ok you to. Break it up. You both should be getting ready for the show tonight!" Mr. Crepsley said as he walked past us

"Ok Mr. C! See you later Evra!" I gave him a quick kiss and walked into the girls side of the tent. I decided to go with a whole fire theme for my first show. I straightened my hair and teased the top and put some red temporary streaks in it. I was wearing a tight black t-shirt with flames all over it, black ripped up skinny jeans with flame print leggings, and chunky black shoes. When I was ready I put my iPod on and went through the routine I was going to do.

XxXxXxXxXx

15 minutes until show time.

"You're going on right after me." Evra said, he was wearing a black button down shirt half open so you could see more of his scales, dark wash jeans and black high tops. "And I have a surprise for you!"

"OH! What is it?"

"You'll have to wait until I perform to find out!"

XxXxXxXxXx

The show had been going on and there was only two acts left, Evra, and then me. It was Evra's turn.

"Hey! I'm Evra Von, the snake boy, and I am going to play you some music tonight!" He said as his snake coiled around his feet "Ok so this first song I'm sure you all will know!"

_I'm through with standing in lines at clubs I'll never get in. It's like the bottom of the ninth and I'm never going to win. This life hasn't turned out quite the way I want it to be._

The crowd cheered a little because they all knew the song. He continued to play and almost everyone was singing along.

_They'll get you anything with that evil smile, everybody's got a drug dealer on speed dial well hey, hey I want to be a rock star, well hey, hey I want to be a rock star._

When he finished the song everyone clapped

"Thank you. This next song I want to dedicate to someone very special, you know who you are." He looked off stage and winked at me and started to play a song I knew all to well.

_Just a girl born in Dixie, washed in the blood, and raised on the banks of the Mississippi mud. She always had a thing about falling in love with a bad boy. Yeah they could see it all coming, but her daddy never dreamed she'd grow up that fast, you know what I mean, the way a girl gets when she turns 17, kind of crazy._

This was the surprise! He was singing a song for me!

_She's a rebel child and a preacher's daughter. She was baptized in dirty water. Her momma cried the first to she caught her with me, they knew they couldn't stop her. She holds tight to me and the Bible in the back seat of my motorcycle. Left her daddy standing there preaching to the choir you see. God love her._

I can't believe he picked this song! I was just listening to it today, and Toby Keith is one of my favorite singers!

_She kissed her momma goodbye, said I'll be sure to phone you. She called her from a truck stop in Tucson, Arizona. With Amazing Grace, we made California alive. Then when my gypsy life started taking it's toll and the fast lane got empty and out of control and just like an angel, she saved my soul from the devil._

I had the hugest smile on my face.

"He's been really excited about his you know." Darren said as he walked up next to me

_She's a rebel child and a preacher's daughter. She was baptized in dirty water. Her momma cried the first to she caught her with me, they knew they couldn't stop her. She holds tight to me and the Bible in the back seat of my motorcycle. Left her daddy standing there preaching to the choir you see. God love her. Oh me and God love her._

The crowd was screaming for him.

_Now she's a rebel child and a preacher's daughter. She was baptized in dirty water. Her momma cried the first to she caught her with me, they knew they couldn't stop her. She holds tight to me and the Bible in the back seat of my motorcycle. Left her daddy standing there preaching to the choir you see. God love her. Oh me and God love her. God love her. Me and God love her._

When he finished I didn't think the smile on his face could get any bigger.

"Thank you so much! It really means a lot to me!" He said and took a small bow "Now let me introduce to you, my lovely girlfriend, in her first show with the Cirque, the beautiful Roxy!" he said and pointed to me. I ran on stage and gave him a huge hug "I love you" her whispered in my ear

"I love you more." I whispered back and we pulled away. "Give it up one more time for Evra Von!" I yelled as he walked away "Now Harkat, start the music, I'm about to heat things up a little!" I said and Real Gone started playing

_I'm American made, Bud Light, Chevrolet, my momma taught me wrong from right._

I started the fire out small and as the beat grew, so did the fire. I made it dance, I made shapes, and I made it pulse. I played with the fire through the whole song. When my sing ended I made the fire surround me and I took a bow.

"Thank you! I am so excited to have gotten to do this for y'all tonight! I have one more thing to show you," I looked out into the audience and saw a boy who was about my age texting someone. "I'll take that!" I said making the phone fly out of his hands "Dude, there's this girl Roxy on stage and she is on fire! Literally! Lol but no for reals she's frickin' hot!" I read off his phone "Aw well thank you! It's nice to know that people think I'm hot! Well any way here's your phone back! Good night everyone!" I said and walked off stage

"You were amazing!" Evra said picking me up and spinning me around. When he put me down he kissed me.

"Thank you! It was so much fun! I can't wait until the next show!" I smiled

"Yeah you rocked it Roxy!" Darren said laughing at his little pun

"It is true Roxy. You have preformed very well." Mr. Crepsley said "Now let us go and change out of our stage cloths. We have to get on the road."

XxXxXxXx

I brushed out my hair and pulled it into a ponytail with a bump-it on top, and I put on a pair of black denim shorts and a neon green "SBX" t-shirt. I walked out to the van and found Evra loading trunks into the big van where all the luggage went. He was wearing a pair of ripped jeans and no shirt

"Oh work it strong man!" I called to him

"Hey babe! You ready to get on the road? By the way, you look hot."

"Why thank you! So do you!" I said as I slid my arms around his waist and stood on my toes to kiss him "And yes I am so ready to get on the road!"

"Do you know how much I would kill to be riding with you so I don't have to listen to Truska and Mr. C talking all lovey all night?" Darren said walking up to us and hitting his head on the side of the van repeatedly. "Stupid assistant always has to travel with his mentor rule."

"Ok children. Get in the van. We must be going now." Mr. C said as he got into his van.

XxXxXxXxXx

We were sitting in the middle of the van.

"So what are we going to do?" I asked

"Well we'll stop at a gas station and then we will drive all night then we will stop for breakfast and then we will get to where ever Mr. Tall wants to stop sometime tomorrow."

"Cool. Are we allowed to get out at the gas station?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Snackage duh! Oh and big drinks!"

"Oh!" He laughed at me "Well it looks like we're here!"

We walked in and got some beef jerky, chips, pretzels, and big drinks. We walked up to the little smart-ass hamster boy of a cashier

"Nice get up buddy, what's your girlfriend supposed to be? Little miss spring break slut?"

"Your just jelous because I have a hot girl and you don't" Evra said with a sarcastic look on his face"

"FYI, I do have a girl." He said and pulled a picture of her out

"Oh dude, I'm sorry." I said

"Yea you should be"

"No she meant she's sorry for the girl!" Evra said and high-fived me

"Now can you just ring us up so we can get out of here?"

"Fine. But get out of here and take the rest of these freaks with you."

"Oh honey we're freakier then you know." I said and conjured a little fire in my hand "Come on Evra, lets get out of here." I said and we got back on the bus.


	8. Chapter 7

**AN: Sorry about the last chapter being kind of messy! I forgot to add a disclaimer and an AN! But anyway... on with the story! And I'm sorry it's so short =( it just felt like a good stopping point!**

**Disclaimer: "Hey Mr. C! Evra! Darren! Guess what!"**

**"What?"**

**"I own all of you!"**

**"No honey you don't Darren Shan does."**

**"Oh well, do I still own my OC's?"**

**"Yes those are all yours"**

**"YAY ME! I OWN MY OC'S!"**

**(In case any of y'all didn't get that, it means I only own Roxy, her brother, and her sister!)**

Chapter 7

Everyone decided to play a movie on the vans little TV screens. It was one I had already seen, so I decided to pull out my laptop. Sadly I had no internet because we were on the road, I guessed I would have to wait to check my email until we stopped for breakfast, so I decided to play with my Sims.

"What's that?" Evra asked me

"It's my Sims!" I said

"Never heard of them."

"Wait, you have never played the Sims in your entire life?"

"Nope"

"Well your playing tonight." I taught him how to play and we made a Roxy and an Evra (making the Evra was hard because we had to figure out how to make him green!) and we made them date and fall in love. They were about to get married when the others started to complain about the light so we had to turn off my laptop. So instead we decided to get some sleep. I pulled out my favorite purple blanket and covered the both of us and I fell asleep.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Earth to snake boy and fire girl! We're here! Get up or you don't get to eat!" it was Alexander Ribs trying to wake us up "Really everyone else is already out of the van!" So we got up and I brushed out my hair a little, grabbed my laptop and we went inside. It was a Dunken Doughnuts and they had wi-fi, so I got myself a plain bagel with salmon cream cheese and a strawberry coolata, and sat down to read my email I had 3: 1 from my school telling me about everything that I had missed. The second one was from my sister.

_Why you little slut. You blamed me for everything! Now mom and dad are mad at me! Did you ever think that all of this is your fault? People make fun of you because you're a freak! I mean come on; you didn't even try to look normal. And now I find out that you really are a freak with your little fire power thing? And you live with your snake boy boyfriend? You couldn't even get a normal guy to like you! I bet you'll be pregnant by next month because you're such a slut! That is if your boyfriend is real. I bet you just made all of this up and you're really homeless! Because honestly, who would want to take in some trash like you? I'm really glad you left! I never really liked you anyway! See you never loser!_

The second one was from my brother

_I didn't tell her. She hacked my email. I'm sorry. I love you._

I decided to eat my bagel in the van so no one would see me crying. What I didn't know is that Evra fallowed me.

XxXxXxXx

I was sitting in the van crying my eyes out when Evra came in. He sat down Indian style, pulled me into his lap and let me cry. When I calmed down a little he asked me what was wrong and I let him read the email

"I have an idea." He said

"What?" I said still half crying and not really able to breath to well

"Do you see that Target over there?"

"Yes why?"

"Does your sister have a webcam?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Because I'm going over there, getting a web cam, and showing your sister that I am real and that she better not be messing with my girl or I will personally kick her plastic behind!"

"You know what?"

"What?"

"You are absolutely the best boyfriend that anyone could have."

**AN: Yay! I get to make Evra tell someone off in the next chapter! Woo hoo! Reviews will make me update! =) **


	9. AN!

Hey y'all! I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while! I'm working on the next chapter! It should be up fairly soon!


	10. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I think I've said this enough times**

Chapter 8

"Hey Mr. Tall can me and Roxy go over to Target for a little while?"

"Yes, sure, just be back in 30 minutes." We walked over to the Target and went right o the electronics and got a cheap web cam. When we got back everyone was getting in the vans. We pulled out of the parking lot and got on the road.

"So Sam has a Skype right?" Evra asked me

"Yeah"

"You do to?"

"Yeah"

"Well what is it?"

"Hers is SexiSamiBabi"

"Wow… that's… different…whats yours?"

"RoxyRoxStar, I think you should make one to!"

"Who would I talk to? All of my friends are here!"

"I don't know! But you should make one anyway! Oh I know who you could talk to! We can use the talk to strangers thing!"

"Ok I'll make one… how about VonSnake?"

"Ok that works!" I laughed

XxXxXxXxXx

When we got to the place where our next show would be, we pulled up to a hotel and Mr. Tall gave us a little speech.

"I have decided that this will be the best place for us to stay. You will keep your room mate arrangements. With that said we will be performing in the old high school gym just down the street from here, and you will only need to bring your luggage. Also all of us will be meeting at 9:00 AM for breakfast with the exception of Larten and, if he chooses to get some sleep after his training sessions, Darren." So we all got our luggage out of the van, got our room keys from Mr. Tall, and hauled our stuff up to our rooms. Darren, Evra, and I were in room 432. We walked in and saw that it was a living room and then a bedroom through a door. So we dropped our stuff, changed into our swim suits, and went to swim and explore the hotel. Darren had some errends to run for Mr. Crepsley so he couldn't come with us.

XxXxXxXx

There was only one other family at the pool, but they left as soon as they saw Evra.

"You guys go ahead in I'm gonna lay out for a while" I said

"No your not." Evra said and wrapped his arms around my waist

"Babe if you push me in I swear I will kill you!"

"It's ok I'm not going to push you in." He said and kissed me on the top of my head "I'm going to through you in!" He said and he picked me up and dumped me in the pool.

"I hate you." I said as I got out of the pool

"No I'm pretty sure you love me." He said with a slick smile

"Ok I do love you!" I said "So anyway it's Halloween in a few weeks, what do y'all do?"

"Well Crepsley and Darren go do vampire things, but the rest of us like to find some party or club and go out."

"Oh sweet!" I said "Well there's this haunted house down the road, we should go tonight since we don't have a show!"

"Ok! I've never been to a haunted house before!"

"Awesome! We're going!" I said "And for our little Halloween date thing, I'm getting a hot costume!"

XxXxXxXxXx

Around 7:00 Evra and I went to the haunted house. It had a big sign out side that said NETHERWORLD HAUNTED HOUSE. We went down to the ticket booth and got tickets for both Gargoyle and Dead Salvage and got in the massively long line for the first house. As we were standing in line the ghouls outside were scaring the people around us, but we just made friends with them.

When it was time for us to go in, the guy took our tickets and told us to go in. Evra was behind me, he started out holding me protectively, but about half way through, he was hiding behind me.

"Evra stop being such a wimp!" I said and as soon as I did a monster got up in his face and started screaming

"Yeah! Don't be a wimp! I eat wimps like you for breakfast!"

"I'm not a wimp!" he yelled back at the guy and we kept walking. After the first house we took pictures with the actors and got in the line for the second house

"Ok so here's the deal." I told him "If there is any needles I'm running whether you are with me or not."

"Um I thought you weren't scared of like anything?"

"This one is homicidal doctor themed. Homicidal doctors have needles. The only two things I am scared of are Oompa Loompas."

"Oh. So if I told you that I was a needle wielding Oompa Loompa in a past life…?"

"Stop it!" I said and hit him on the arm

"Oh come on I was only joking!"

"It's still mean." I said and turned my back to him and crossed my arms. He grabbed me around the waist and picked me up of the ground "Evra put me down!" I laughed

"Not until you admit that you still love me!"

"Ok, ok! I still love you!"

"Good, I love you to." He put me own and I turned around and kissed him. It was our turn to go in. The second house was shorter but more of a sensory over load. It was still fun though.

XxXxXxXx

When we got back to the hotel I logged onto my computer and saw that my sister was online. An IM from my sister popped up

_SexiSamiBabi: Hey loser. I kno ur online. U little bitch._

_RoxyRoxStar: Yea Im online. What do u want_

_SexiSamiBabi: To torture u_

_RoxyRoxStar: Get on ur webcam. I have someone to show u…_

**AN: YAY! I updated! Happy Halloween! I hope you get chased by zombies!**


	11. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Blah blah blah**

Chapter 10

"Fine, I'm on my cam. You look awful as always. No what do you want to show me?" Sam said

"Evra come here." I called to him "I'm going to show you my boyfriend"

"Oh please you don't have a boyfriend. Who would want you?"

"I want her." Evra said coming up behind me

"What the hell is that?"

"This is my boyfriend Evra Von."

"Von what? Ugly?"

"Just plain Von." He said "You were right Rox, she does have a small head and bug eyes!" He said more to her then me "If you ever decide to pick on my girl again, you will have to deal with me, and the whole cirque. Trust me you don't want to do that."

"Yea and if you manage to get past them I'll burn you alive."

"Burn me? What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about this" I said and made a small ax out of fire and then made it disappear

"How the hell did you do that?"

"Magic."

"What ever. I'm logging off. Ttyn* freak."

"Freak is a compliment, but I don't want to talk to you either." I turned off my webcam and logged off

"Your hot when your sassy."

"I know." I said and kissed him "It's kind of late maybe we should get some sleep"

"But I'm not tired. Want to watch a movie?"

"Ok!" We put Paranormal Activity on and curled up on the couch and fell asleep watching the movie.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Hey love bugs. Get up. Your going to miss breakfast!" We woke up to Darren yelling at us, so we go up and got dressed and went to go eat

"So we kind of told off Roxy's sister last night…"

"Really?"

"Yeah Evra told her she had a small head and bug eyes."

"That's awesome!"

"I also showed her my powers and told her freak was now a compliment."

"Yeah she was mad."

"Cool! So what are you two doing today?"

"Well I figured Evra would take me costume shopping!"

"I am?"

"Yes you are. There is a Spirit of Halloween store a few blocks away! You are helping me pick out a costume!"

"Well can I come with you guys? Mr. C's in a bad mood and I don't really want to hang around with him."

"Yeah sure! At least I'll have someone to talk to while she tries on every costume in the store."

"Aw come on Evra you know you love me!"

"Yeah I do."

"So are we ready to go?"

"Yea come on!"

XxXxXxXxXx

"Evra don't complain! I've narrowed it down to three!"

"Do you have to try them on?"

"Yes!"

"But what about those nice pictures on the front of the package!"

"I don't look anything like those girls! So the costume won't look the same!"

"You right you don't look like those girls. Your much prettier and the costume will look better on you."

"Thanks babe but I'm still trying them on." I sat Evra down on a little bench and went to try on my costumes while Darren was off in some other part of the store criticizing the vampire costumes and decorations. I swear he is becoming a mini Crepsley! I had to choose between the doll costume (a short blue and purple dress, black and blue knee highs, and black platform shoes), the school girl (a short plaid skirt, a white tied up button down shirt and white knee highs with white platform shoes), or Daisy Duke (If you don't know what Daisy Duke looks like, you fail at life). I ended up choosing the doll costume, so I put it on and came out of the dressing room.

"Ok you we're right that is hot."

"I'm guessing that means you like it?"

"Anyone with eyes would like it!"

"Some times I really wonder where they got the ideas for these vampire-… whoa…"

"Hands off Darren she's mine!"

"Ok boys calm down! I'll go put my regular cloths back on and we can go!"

"Can I come with you?" Evra asked standing up and wrapping his arms around me

"Now I don't think that would be appropriate!" I giggled

"But you just look so good!"

"Stay here!" I said and kissed him "I'll be out in two minutes."

After we had paid we were walking back to the hotel and we heard the loudest blood curdleing scream I have ever heard.

"What was that?" Evra asked

"Someone needs help"

"Ok Darren you can run the fastest so go get Crepsley and get back here as soon as you can. Evra and I will go see what we can do!"

"Ok, I'll be back as soon as I can." We walked down the little ally way and saw what looked like it was about the be a scene out of a horror movie

***Ttyn = Talk to you never**

**AN: Oh whats gonna happen? **


	12. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: You know the drill**

Chapter 10

"Fine, I'm on my cam. You look awful as always. No what do you want to show me?" Sam said

"Evra come here." I called to him "I'm going to show you my boyfriend"

"Oh please you don't have a boyfriend. Who would want you?"

"I want her." Evra said coming up behind me

"What the hell is that?"

"This is my boyfriend Evra Von."

"Von what? Ugly?"

"Just plain Von." He said "You were right Rox, she does have a small head and bug eyes!" He said more to her then me "If you ever decide to pick on my girl again, you will have to deal with me, and the whole cirque. Trust me you don't want to do that."

"Yea and if you manage to get past them I'll burn you alive."

"Burn me? What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about this" I said and made a small ax out of fire and then made it disappear

"How the hell did you do that?"

"Magic."

"What ever. I'm logging off. Ttyn* freak."

"Freak is a compliment, but I don't want to talk to you either." I turned off my webcam and logged off

"Your hot when your sassy."

"I know." I said and kissed him "It's kind of late maybe we should get some sleep"

"But I'm not tired. Want to watch a movie?"

"Ok!" We put Paranormal Activity on and curled up on the couch and fell asleep watching the movie.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Hey love bugs. Get up. Your going to miss breakfast!" We woke up to Darren yelling at us, so we go up and got dressed and went to go eat

"So we kind of told off Roxy's sister last night…"

"Really?"

"Yeah Evra told her she had a small head and bug eyes."

"That's awesome!"

"I also showed her my powers and told her freak was now a compliment."

"Yeah she was mad."

"Cool! So what are you two doing today?"

"Well I figured Evra would take me costume shopping!"

"I am?"

"Yes you are. There is a Spirit of Halloween store a few blocks away! You are helping me pick out a costume!"

"Well can I come with you guys? Mr. C's in a bad mood and I don't really want to hang around with him."

"Yeah sure! At least I'll have someone to talk to while she tries on every costume in the store."

"Aw come on Evra you know you love me!"

"Yeah I do."

"So are we ready to go?"

"Yea come on!"

XxXxXxXxXx

"Evra don't complain! I've narrowed it down to three!"

"Do you have to try them on?"

"Yes!"

"But what about those nice pictures on the front of the package!"

"I don't look anything like those girls! So the costume won't look the same!"

"You right you don't look like those girls. Your much prettier and the costume will look better on you."

"Thanks babe but I'm still trying them on." I sat Evra down on a little bench and went to try on my costumes while Darren was off in some other part of the store criticizing the vampire costumes and decorations. I swear he is becoming a mini Crepsley! I had to choose between the doll costume (a short blue and purple dress, black and blue knee highs, and black platform shoes), the school girl (a short plaid skirt, a white tied up button down shirt and white knee highs with white platform shoes), or Daisy Duke (If you don't know what Daisy Duke looks like, you fail at life). I ended up choosing the doll costume, so I put it on and came out of the dressing room.

"Ok you we're right that is hot."

"I'm guessing that means you like it?"

"Anyone with eyes would like it!"

"Some times I really wonder where they got the ideas for these vampire-… whoa…"

"Hands off Darren she's mine!"

"Ok boys calm down! I'll go put my regular cloths back on and we can go!"

"Can I come with you?" Evra asked standing up and wrapping his arms around me

"Now I don't think that would be appropriate!" I giggled

"But you just look so good!"

"Stay here!" I said and kissed him "I'll be out in two minutes."

After we had paid we were walking back to the hotel and we heard the loudest blood curdleing scream I have ever heard.

"What was that?" Evra asked

"Someone needs help"

"Ok Darren you can run the fastest so go get Crepsley and get back here as soon as you can. Evra and I will go see what we can do!"

"Ok, I'll be back as soon as I can." We walked down the little ally way and saw what looked like it was about the be a scene out of a horror movie

***Ttyn = Talk to you never**

Chapter 10

"Oh shoot…" Evra said "We are so going to need Crepsley's help for this one." As soon as she saw us she started yelling

"Help me! Please! He's going to kill me!" She said. She was young, she looked to be about my age (16) and she looked scared and hurt. She wasn't very tall, taller than me, but still only about 5'3". She was extremely thin to the point of possible anorexia; she had long brown hair put up in two low pig tails. She was wearing a pair of tight blue jeans with rips in them and a blue tank top, but the thing I noticed most was that she was covered in blood. "He got her and now he's going to get me! Please! He told me to wait here and he's going to be right back! We have to get out of here! He's coming!"

"Ok sweetheart come here, we're friends, we won't hurt you." I said trying to comfort her

"What is he?" She said crying and pointing to Evra "He's not going to hurt me is he?"

"This is Evra, I'll explain about the scales later. I promise you he won't hurt you!"

"What happened?" Mr. Crepsley asked flitting into the ally

"Holy… where did he come from? Please don't hurt me!"

"I am Mr. Larten Crepsley. I will explain everything later, but you have to come with us right now ok?" She nodded

"It's going to be fine just-" I started to say but she cut me of

"No, no! He's back!" She started to scream and cry

"Don't help her! She's staying with me!" Said a big man who must have been about 6'5"

"Evra and Roxy, you take her back to the cirque and get her cleaned up, Darren and I will take care of this guy." Mr. Crepsley said looking fiercer then ever

"Ok. Hi, I'm Evra, are you hurt? Can you walk or do you need help?"

"No I can walk, actually can we run please? I really need to get out of here!"

"It's ok just come with us." We ran back to the cirque with her and right up to Mr. Tall's room

"Mr. Tall! Open up! We need help!"

"I know. Larten sent me a telepathic message. Roxy go to Truska's room and get her some clean cloths."

When I got back the girl was in the shower, Mr. Tall. Mr. Crepsley, and Darren were talking, and Evra was sitting on the couch. I knocked on the door and handed the cloths to her and went to sit next to Evra

"So what did I miss?"

"Nothing, she said she couldn't think until she got all of the blood off of her self." The door opened

"Ok, I'm ready to talk" she said. She sat down next to me on the couch and tuned so that she could see everyone. "I guess I should start out by telling y'all that my name is Daisy. I live – Lived – about and hour away from here. A week ago me and my twin sister turned 15. On our birthday we realized that we can do this" She shape shifted into me, then Evra, then Mr. Tall, then back to herself. "When our parents found out, they kicked us out. We packed up a little but of stuff and went to a 24 hour diner to try to figure out what we were going to and when we were there some guy saw us crying and asked us what was wrong."

"Was that the guy who we took care of today?" Mr. C asked

"No that was his buddy. So anyway we told him and he told us that he liked to help freaks like us until they get back on their feet and that we could stay with him for a while. So we trusted him and went with him. After the first night he locked us in a cage and forced us to shape shift for crowds of people but when my twin refused" she started crying "he killed her. That was her blood that I had all over me. I got between her and his knife. He got my arms a little but nothing serious but he stabbed her a lot of times and then when I gave her a hug I got her blood on me and she died in my arms. That night I decided to escape. When that guy who, well, I guess you could say owned us, came to get my sisters body from the cage, I pushed him to the back of the cage and locked it behind me and ran for my life. His buddy fallowed me and found me and that's when you guys found me in the ally. And now I'm here."

"Do not worry Daisy. We killed his friend, and the guy who mistreated you can not hurt you here."

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you?"

"We are a traveling freak show called the Cirque Du Freak. All of the performers here choose of there own free will to be here. I never mistreat my performers, in fact I treat them very well. So Daisy, would you be interested in joining us? We will protect you. No one can hurt you here."

"Ok I'll join. But only on one condition, you help me find and kill the man who killed my sister."

"Of course we will. I will have Larten track him. When he is found as a group, we will finish him off and you can watch."

"Thank you. Then I will join!"

"Welcome to the cirque Daisy!" I said and put my arm around her.

_Darren's POV_

The more I looked at her, the prettier she became. I need to get to know her better.

_Roxy's POV_

"Will I be staying with Roxy?" She asked

"Only if you feel comfortable staying in the same room with Darren and Evra to. That is who she shares with."

"Actually, I would prefer not to if that's ok. I've just had some bad experiences with being abused and, other things, by boys and men."

"That is fine. Roxy I will not make you change rooms. Daisy you will stay with Truska. She is very kind and she will not hurt you."

"Thank you so much!"

**AN: Yay! OC for Darren! I'll update asap! Oh and I love everyone who reviews! =)**


	13. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: You really should know what I'm gonna say by now...**

Chapter 11

Darren stayed with Mr. Crepsley and Mr. Tall to talk about tracking down Daisy's attacker. Daisy went with Truska, and I, Evra, and everyone else went to their rooms.

"So this is pretty freaky." Evra said as he sat down on the couch, I grabbed 2 sodas from the mini-fridge and sat down next to him "what scare me is that her story is so much like mine. It brings back bad memories."

"It's ok baby." I said leaning into him "If anyone tries to hurt you I will burn them alive."

"Thanks." We decided to watch the Hangover and then we went to bed

XxXxXxXxXx

I woke up and I could here Evra muttering in his sleep. I could tell he was having a nightmare.

"Evra," I whispered getting out of my bed and walking over to his "Honey its ok. It's just a dream." I said rubbing his arm. He sat up and was breathing hard

"Oh man." He said "The nightmares are back."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nah, its just memories."

"Do you want me to stay with you?"

"I am never opposed to sleeping next to a beautiful girl." He said as I climbed into the bed next to him

"As long as I'm that beautiful girl that's ok." I said

"I love you." He wrapped his arms around me

"I love you to."

XxXxXxXxXx

"Show day!" I said as me and Evra sat down next to Daisy at breakfast "Are you excited to see the show?"

"Yeah I really am!" She said and Darren came up and sat next to her

"Really are what?" he said

"Excited to see the show!"

"Oh! Yeah tonight's going to be a really good one because it's the last night before Halloween!"

"Speaking of, Darren I know y'all do vampire things, Evra you found a party for us to go to, but Daisy what are you going to do? Some of the others are going to see the Rocky Horror Picture show in costume, and Evra and I are going to a rave party thingy."

"I think I'll go to the movie. No offence, but I'm not really in the partying mood and Rocky Horror is one of my favorites. I could use a little cheering up."

"That's fine!"

"So did Mr. Tall say anything about you being in the show?" Darren asked

"Yeah, he told me that when I'm ready I can be in the show, but it's my decision as to when I want to start."

"That's cool!" I saw Darren giving Evra the _Go away I want to talk to the pretty girl _look

"Um hey Roxy I need to talk to you in private."

"Um ok by guys! I'll see you later!"

XxXxXxXxXx

_Darren's POV_

"So, Daisy, you said you needed some cheering up so do you want to go back up to your room and watch a funny movie?" I asked

"I don't know, will Truska be there?"

"She can be if you want her to be."

"Thank you. I'm sorry it's just that I've always been abused by man and I scared to be alone with them."

"Daisy I promise you that I will never hurt you."

"I know. It's just trust issues."

"Oh believe me. I have issues to. I feel like I should tell you this now because you have to know what I am. Mr. Crepsley is a vampire and I am his half vampire assistant."

XxXxXxXxXx

_Roxy's POV_

"So I have the best idea!"

"What?"

"Do you know the song Whadaya Want From Me by Adam Lambert?"

"Yes, why?"

"Because that song describes us and I was going to do the fire portion of my routine to that song tonight, and I want you to play it for me!" He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed me

"That is a great idea!" he said and then hid eyes got wide "Oh shoot…"

**AN: Yay! 2 hangers! I'll update soon... maybe by tonight... but no promises... =)**


	14. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Who is dumb enough to actually think that I am Darren Shan raise you hand? Oh you in the back? Do I look like a man? Good didn't think so! (I own Roxy and Daisy, nothing else.)**

Chapter 12

_Darren's POV_

"He's a what! And you're his what?" She said shrinking away from me. Shoot I knew this would happen…

"It's ok! We're the good kind!"

"There is no such thing as a god vampire! You're going to kill me!"

"No Daisy! It's not like that! We don't kill when we drink from people!"

"But you still drink from people!" She had tears in her eyes

"But we don't hurt them!"

"Save it. You seemed nice and I thought I could trust you! It just proves to me more that men are going to hurt me!" She said and got up and ran back to her room. If that wasn't bad enough, why the hell is he here!

XxXxXxXxXx

_Roxy's POV_

"Babe what's wrong?"

"This is bad. This is really bad! When ever he comes something bad happens!"

"Evra you're scaring me! Who is _he_?"

"Do you see that man over there? The short, fat, bald one?"

"Yeah why?"

"Come back to the room with me and I'll tell you."

We went up to the room and closed the door

"That man is Mr. Tiny."

"Oh Darren had told me to stay away from him! Why?"

"His first name is Desmond, but he likes to be called Des. His last name is Tiny. Des-Tiny"

"Destiny…"

"He controls everyone's destiny. He's a really scary man. Listen to me Roxy, please don't go anywhere alone with him! I don't know what he could do to you!"

"Ok I promise." There was a knock on the door, it was Mr. Tall

"Mr. Tiny would like to have a word with you both. Larten and Darren are already in my room."

XxXxXxXxXx

"Hello Roxy. It is nice to meet you!" he said sticking out his hand

"Like wise." I said and shook his hand

"Now something very serious has come to my attention. I was watching the screens of life and saw that you all rescued Miss Daisy. This was not supposed to happen. She was supposed to die that day. She was supposed to join her sister. Now something has to be done about this."

"What do you mean Desmond?"

"Destiny will happen. As with that said, I must make my exit. I bid you all, your destiny."

We all sat in silence for a few minutes

"You children are free to leave, but Larten I would like to speak with you. Oh, and there will still be a show tonight so do what you must."

"Darren please go feed Madame Octa."

"Yes Mr. C, I'll see you two later." He said and went to feed the spider while Evra and I went to our room to get ready

"So this is not good." Evra said as he sat down on the couch

"Can we please not talk about this until after the show? I really can't think about that right now I need to focus for the show."

"Ok then… so what are you going to wear tonight?"

"I think black and gray plaid cut mini skirt, tight gray t-shirt, blue and black make-up, and I'm going to streak blue through my hair and spike it."

"Sounds hot."

"So what are you going to wear?" I asked walking over to him and sitting on his lap

"I was thinking black ripped shirt and jeans."

"I should do dead make-up. That would be cool."

"You can put some bites on yourself and you can be my victim." He said and kissed me

"Now why would you be kissing your victim hmm?"

"Because she's cute that's why!" He laughed

"Ok but for real we need to get ready."

"Ok fine, but I'm not happy about it!"

We got ready and walked down the street hand in hand to the abandoned high school where we would be performing. When we got there all of the other freaks were milling about putting the finishing touches on their costumes and warming up their acts. I looked over and saw Truska sitting out on the bleachers with Daisy and Daisy was crying

"Hey Evra go tune up your guitar and warm up your voice. I need to go talk to Daisy."

"Ok. Tell her I said everything's gonna be fine."

"Ok I will." I said and walked over to where Truska and Daisy were sitting "Hey Daisy! What's wrong?"

"I just heard about Mr. Tiny. I'm really scared he is going to send someone to kill me!"

"Daisy, if he sends anyone to kill you they'll have to go through the whole camp to get to you. And if they manage to get through everyone, I'd like to see them get through Mr. C and Darren, and even if by the slightest chance, they get through everyone at the camp, I'll be waiting for them and they'll have to go through me, and trust me they don't want to go through me."

"No offence Roxy but if they can get through every one at the camp and you're the last one left, you're not very big, I don't think you'll do much damage."

"Oh but you haven't seen what I can do."

"What can you do?"

"Watch my act and you'll see. I have to go find Evra now so we can get ready to perform. Oh and he told me to tell you that everything is going to be fine! Now there is always going to be someone back here with you so don't worry about being alone ok?"

"Ok" she said with tears still in her eyes, and I went to find Evra.

**AN: Yay I get to write the Halloween show and actual Halloween next chapter! Woo hoo! =) Oh and The Simpsons Treehouse of Horror is on tonight! Yay!**


	15. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OC's, Darren Shan owns the rest, Adam Lambert owns the song!**

Chapter 13

Evra started to play his guitar and I slowly walked onto the stage

_Hey, slow it down. What do ya want from me? What do ya want from me?_

I walked up behind his chair

_Yeah, I'm afraid. What do ya want from me? What do ya want from me?_

I made two small fire roses

_Yeah there might have been a time when I would give myself away, oh once upon a time I didn't give a damn_

I made them fly out into the audience and disappear

_But now, here we are. What do ya want from me? What do ya want from me?_

I put my hands on his shoulders and started to sing the chorus

_Just don't give up, I'm working it out. Just don't give in, I won't let you down. I messed me up, need a second to breath, just keep coming around hey what do ya want from me?_

Evra took the next one

_What do ya want from me?_

Then I went

_What do ya want from me?_

Evra started to sing again

_Yeah, it's plain to see,_

We both sang and looked at each other while I made a fire heart around us

_Baby you're beautiful and there's nothing wrong with you_

Evra took over again

_It's me, I'm a freak, but thanks for loving me your doing it perfectly_

I filled in the heart like a screen in front of us

_Yeah there might have been a time when I would let you slip away I wouldn't even try but I think you could save my life_

I made the heart grow and turned it into a wave of fire that went over the audience and then I sang the chorus again

_Just don't give up, I'm working it out. Just don't give in, I won't let you down. I messed me up, need a second to breath, just keep coming around hey what do ya want from me?_

Then we sang the chorus again, together

_Just don't give up, I'm working it out. Just don't give in, I won't let you down. I messed me up, need a second to breath, just keep coming around hey what do ya want from me?_

I surrounded us in fire and took the last line

_What do ya want from me-ehh-hehh._

We stood up and took a bow still surrounded by the fire, and then I made it go away, the crowd was going absolutely crazy!

"Give it up for the beautiful and talented RRROOOXXXYYY who heated this place up tonight!"

"And now give it up for the hot snake boy who made all of this music possible tonight EEEVVVRRRAAA VVVOOONNN!" We took one last bow and Evra gave me a kiss on the cheek and walked off stage

"Oh and by the way, the song belongs to the always awesome Adam Lambert! We just preformed it!" I said and skipped off the stage

**AN: =) song fic in a chapter! Yay! Oh and... ITS MY BIRTHDAY! YAY ME! =) **


	16. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: ... I own nothing except my OC's...**

Chapter 14

"Wow! Y'all we're awesome!" Daisy said coming up to us

"Thanks!" I said. She was staring at Evra, who had his arm around my waist, with fear in her eyes

"Daisy it's ok! I promise I won't ever hurt you! I know what it's like to be hurt and mistreated and I would never do that to any one!" He said

"It's true! He's harmless!" I said "Hey do you want to come take a bow with us on stage?"

"Sure! But will Mr. Tall be ok with it?"

"Yea it's fine!"

"Ok cool!"

"Then come on!" We all went on stage to take a bow but when we got off the stage Daisy looked like she had seen a ghost "Daisy what's wrong?"

"Did you see him?"

"See who?"

"That man out there…"

"No why?"

"He looked straight at me the whole time!" She sounded terrified

"It's ok Daisy he probably just thought you were cute." Evra said and winked at her

"No, no, there was something in his eyes. He looked at me like he wanted to kill me."

"Do you think it has something to do with Tiny?" Evra asked me

"Um… ok Daisy Truska is right there, go with her and we'll check it out ok?"

"Yeah ok…" she said and walked away. We went and looked out into the audience. Almost everyone had left, there we're still a few slow walkers still on there way out, but there was one man still sitting in the front row. He was tall, very tall, 6"7' maybe? He was also very skinny and very pale, and he had long, straight, white blond hair that was down to his lower back, and he had dark black eyes. He was all dressed in black, black Italian leather boots, a black Prada suit, and black pearl cuff links, and he had a strange expression on his face that I couldn't really place, and he didn't seem to be moving or attempting to leave. All I knew about this man was that he scared the **** out of Evra and I.

"What should we do?" I asked Evra

"Get Crepsly?"

"You two," The man said to us "why are you watching me?" He asked, and he had a voice that was so cold I practically felt the ice.

"We were just um we umm…" Evra stuttered

"Well you seem to have scared out friend and we just wanted to see who she was talking about."

"Come here." He didn't yell and he didn't sound mad, but he did sound like he would kill you with out a second thought, so we did what he said. "Miss Daisy is here. Mr. Tiny wants her."

"Ok?" I said "I'm sorry but we can't help you."

"Oh my dear, you have to." He said leaning forward

"I don't have to do anything."

"Roxy do not let your mouth get you in trouble." Evra hissed in my ear

"Ok, I will go get Mr. Tall and Mr. Crepsly and they can talk to you is that ok?"

"Yes that is fine." He said and we went to get them

XxXxXxXxXx

We couldn't hear what they we're saying from where we were hiding but we could see that no one was happy, so we decided to get a little closer

"Damon, we are not going to give you Daisy. She is one o us now." Mr. Tall said. I guess our mystery guy's name is Damon…

"Oh Hibernius, Desmond gets what Desmond wants. If you will not give her directly to me, he will come or her."

"If he comes for her he will have to go through the whole cast, and as you saw tonight we have some pretty talented freaks." Mr. Crepsley said

"Talented! Please! A lot of your freaks are just children!"

"They are more then children! Roxy is telekinetic and pyrokinetic! And do not underestimate my assistant Darren! And do _not _underestimate me! There is no way anyone could make it through all of us alive."

"Larten is right. No one could make it to her."

"Desmond has his ways." He hissed

"Why does he want her anyway?"

"He wants her soul. He needed to do some type of expirement with combining the spirits of twins into one person. Well I will be off. You will not give the girl to me, so expect a visit from Desmond." He said and vanished into thin air, he was a teleporter.

**AN: So who is this new guy...? How is Tiny gonna try to get her...? This is really fun to write! =) And reviews make me want to write faster!**


	17. AN

Hey 'yall! I am soo sorry I stopped writing! I got a new computer and lost my whole story and had forgotten about it until MISSXMAGIC reminded me a few weeks ago! I just went back and read the last chapter that I had written, and I thought it was good haha! I'm not sure how much longer the story will go on, but I will write something! Well... anyway... I hope to have another chapter up soon! Night y'all!


End file.
